


what a wonderful world

by transliterate



Category: Greasy Melo, Wok of Love, Wok of Love - 기름진 멜로
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Korean Drama - Freeform, Multi, One Shot, toot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transliterate/pseuds/transliterate
Summary: After months of working together at the Hungry Wok, Poong, Sae-woo, and Chil-seong are now settling into a new life at Hotel Giant. With all the changes, they each find themselves quietly wishing for the simple times they enjoyed at Hungry Wok.
Relationships: Dan Sae Woo/Doo Chil Seong, Dan Sae Woo/Doo Chil Seong/Seo Poong, Dan Sae Woo/Seo Poong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	what a wonderful world

It's been a rewarding day in the Hotel Giant kitchen. Poong stares at his fortune cookie placed in a ring box and marvels at how perfectly it fits there. Then, his eyes catch on the kitchen staff leaving the hotel. He quickly realizes Sae-woo is missing. "Aish," Poong mutters. She really did stay late.

It isn't long before he's heading back to the top floor, to his kitchen. His.

This is everything he has ever wanted, yet for none of the reasons he wanted before. Working as head chef for Chil-seong's hotel with Sae-woo by his side is a privilege he hopes to savor for a long, long time. 

* * *

Sae-woo is in the kitchen practicing with the day's leftovers, testing herself by measuring ingredients by memory and what she knows of the dish. The dull exhaustion she felt so keenly on her first day at the hotel restaurant has lessened in the weeks since. Her tiredness is a badge of pride, the aching feet and sore shoulders a happy reminder of all the plates she assisted in creating that day.

Before she knows it, Poong is in her ear, teasing about using his wok and leftovers to make chungsuyuk.

"Wok, ladle, wok, ladle..." he half sings, hugging closely to her as she cooks, taking Sae-woo back to that familiar rhythm from the very first time they cooked together. 

Out of nowhere, a yelp of "Heol!" comes from the front entrance to the kitchen. It's Chil-seong.

* * *

For Chil-seong, adjusting from a loan shark to life as Hotel Giant CEO was not much of a transition. Yes, there was certainly less occasion for using his fists, but managing a building of employees took the same good judgment and patience he'd always used when managing loans. 

The biggest adjustment was the kitchen access. Though his condo at the Light and Shadow building had been scarcely larger than the penthouse suite where he now presided at Hotel Giant, the kitchen had been a few paces from his bedroom instead of requiring an inconvenient elevator ride to the top floor. It was a simple pleasure he hadn't known he would miss. The easiness of rolling out of bed for a midnight snack whenever he felt the urge was often cut short at the thought of having to put on slippers and sunglasses in case anyone bore witness to his solitary trek for food. He supposed he could ask for special room service before the kitchen closed for the night, but something stopped him...

Besides, it was only very recently that he'd discovered that his apartment kitchen was a sanctuary of sorts.

In the short time Poong stayed with him, Chil-seong had grown accustomed to breakfasts for two, hangover soups, and late-night ramen dishes all made with the careful precision of a trained chef. He missed the access, he mused. To the kitchen... and Poong.

Even now, as Chil-seong resignedly slips on his sunglasses and house shoes for the embarrassing journey to the hotel kitchens, he knows whatever he'll manage to scrounge together will have a bittersweet taste to it.

Still, once he makes it to the elevator, his thoughts have already wandered to other high notes of life at Hungry Wok. How many nights had he, Poong, and Sae-woo ended up at the storefront, drinking beers and cataloging the day's events? He begins to whistle the chorus of his favorite Louis Armstrong tune, letting the memory of being with Sae-woo and Poong keep him company as the elevator travels all the way to the top floor.

* * *

"Heol!"

He almost feels he's conjured them, Poong and Sae-woo in a cozy half-embrace as they work over the wok together. He only registers it as something real and not just a fantasy when the smells hit him. The kitchen had been closed for hours at this point, so whatever was wafting his way must be something they were making.

"Hyung," Poong says warmly.

"Dim Sum's mom!" Sae-woo says at the same time. Even at Chil-seong's insistence that Poong is the kitten's mom now, she still refers to him this way. "Dim Sum can have two moms, you know," she told him cheerily when he last corrected her. He hasn't brought it up since. Besides, he likes keeping Dim Sum with him on the weekends. 

Still, the affectionate nickname pulls Chil-seong's gaze from Sae-woo to Poong. Does he mind? He's still smiling.

_You worry too much._ He thinks to himself before flashing a wolfish grin at the two of them together. 

* * *

"I'm making chungsuyuk," Sae-woo says with a hint of pleasure in her voice. She motions for Chil-seong to join them as he pushes sunglasses out of his eyes.

"I want you both to tell me how it tastes. Be honest!" She tries to make herself look as serious as possible. But then Chil-seong and Poong cross their arms at the same time and she can't help laughing at how in sync they are for being such opposites. _My boys_. She thinks as she portions the dish into small ramekins for the taste test.

While she works, Sae-woo revels in the happy, comfortable silence they occupy... before Poong breaks it, cracking a joke about Chil-seong's slippers. They have cartoon rabbits all over. Chil-seong makes a half-hearted punch in the air, but Poong stops the fist so they're holding hands, if only for a second. It's a sweet moment. Sae-woo could stay in it forever.

She hands over the ramekins. "Taste!" 

* * *

The taste is spot on. As a boyfriend, Poong is incredibly proud. As head chef, he's certain it won't be long before she's mastered the dishes to a point where she can run her own kitchen. "Sae-woo, you are good." He says.

Never one to be outdone, Chil-seong makes quick work of the tiny bowl and moans dramatically. "This is the best chungsuyuk I've ever eaten." Poong laughs lightly, looking from Chil-seong to Sae-woo. 

Impulsively, he takes both of their hands in his. Without thinking, he softly kisses Chil-seong. If Chil-seong is surprised, he hides it by returning the kiss. Poong then kisses Sae-woo, too. She seems like she's holding her breath for a moment, but melts further into the kiss when Chil-seong tenderly kisses her neck and envelops the trio into a hug.

Pulling back slightly, Poong eyes them intently. Their eyes shine with the same love and desire he feels deep within. "Sae-woo... Chil-seong... let's play." He smiles mischievously. And even though Chil-seong slides his sunglasses back on while he blushes and Sae-woo whispers, "But it's the kitchen," Poong knows they will give in to his kisses and play with him. 

* * *

The first time Chil-seong kissed Sae-woo, she apologized. "It was nice... warm. But when we kissed... it made me think of Chef Poong. I like Poong," her eyes swam to his, pleading. He knew she wasn't telling him to be cruel. She'd instructed him to be quiet, and when he opened his mouth to respond, she shook her head. "Please, don't." 

He remembers it so clearly because the thing he didn't say, the thing he'd held in his heart all this time was this: _our kiss made me think of Poong, too_.

**Author's Note:**

> AS THE GREAT NIETZSCHE SAID, "There are no facts, only interpretations." This OT3 Alternate Series Ending for the Wok of Love / Greasy Melo / 기름진 멜로 drama is literally for one person, and that person is me. I genuinely had this working fic saved as 'be the Wok of Love fic you want to see in the world' in my email drafts so... here you go.


End file.
